Documents such as driver's licenses and security badges are routinely laminated, to protect the documents from damaging environmental conditions such as moisture. The document is placed in a lamination machine that heats the lamination material as needed, applies the lamination material to the documents and trims the material. The process is effective, but the lamination machine is expensive and inconvenient. Thus, there is a need for lamination methods and apparatus that do not require such lamination equipment.
Accordingly, one object of this invention is to provide new and improved methods and apparatus for laminating documents.
Another object is to provide new and improved methods and apparatus for laminating documents that do not require lamination equipment for applying the lamination to the document.
Still another object is to provide new and improved methods and apparatus for conveniently and inexpensively laminating documents.